


Gift Giving

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Xander, Corrin, and (in)appropriate gift-giving.





	Gift Giving

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days, July 4/Refused gifts

"Corrin..." Xander looked at her, looked at the towel she was offering him right there in the middle of the courtyard, and frowned.

"It's a gift," Corrin replied with a smile. "So we can take a bath together. The water is so nice and warm and relaxing..."

"It isn't an appropriate gift, though I can't fault you. I suspect nobody has taught you what might be inappropriate to offer in public versus an item to be gifted in private," Xander explained. He was also definitely blushing a bit, which was rather endearing. It wasn't something Corrin had seen terribly often.

"Well, I haven't really had much experience at it," she admitted after a moment. "Giving gifts around here to everyone who's helping me has been good practice. I definitely haven't always figured out what people might like, but I'm going to keep trying."

"Good," Xander replied. He reached to ruffle Corrin's hair and she leaned into his touch and it was disappointing when he drew his hand away.

"Ah, I shouldn't do that. You're no longer a child."

"Is that why you don't want to take a bath together?" Corrin questioned. Yes, now Xander was an amazing shade of red. She'd read enough of Camilla's romance novels to have a rather good idea what he might be thinking and well, she rather hated to interrupt him. "We can keep a few things on, don't worry. I've already given towels to Elise, Leo, and Camilla and they all think it's a great idea!"

Xander blinked. "You want everyone to bathe together?"

"Azura, too. And Sakura, Takumi, Hinoka, and Ryoma," Corrin continued. She smiled. "Ryoma gave me the same look you did at first, by the way. Just what were you thinking?"

"I really do need to teach you appropriate gift giving."


End file.
